In Denial About Death
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: From Part 21 of the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Klavier deals with the fact his brother has opted for an early death.  Warning: Character death and possible spoilers.
1. Chapter I

**Author's Notes:** This is from part 21 in the Phoenix Wright Meme. Usually, I don't write things quickly (just look at my profile lol) but this prompt hit me so hard that I just had to do it. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) I own nothing. Please read and review!

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter One**

Tick tock, said the clock above his head. Klavier Gavin knew he wasn't supposed to be at his office during after hours. He knew it was well into the night.

If this were any normal night, Klavier would be in his comfortable apartment. He'd have a nice, quiet dinner with some red wine. Afterwards, he would watch some television as he went through the day's paperwork and then off to bed.

Instead, he was at work. He couldn't say he was stuck because of the weather; the weather had its usual clearness with a little bit of wind. He couldn't say he was stuck because of work; he had actually just finished a case that day against a certain defense attorney. He could never say it was because of a car issue; he wouldn't dream of letting his car get the least out of shape.

_So why am I here_, he thought to himself.

He glanced at the clock.

It was only 10PM.

He looked on his desk.

_Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere else?_

Then he heard a soft knock on his office door. For some reason, he knew who it was.

"Klavier?" said a feminine voice.

"Ah," he said, "Detective Skye." He wasn't in the mood to call her by her usual nickname.

The woman came in. She wore a heavier coat over a lab coat and had her large bag under her arm.

Her pink glasses rested on the top of her head and as her seemed loose from its supposedly tight top knot on her head.

"What brings you here tonight?" He placed a forehead to make it seem like he was busy – even though he didn't have any more paperwork to fill out. However, he knew his prized detective was smarter than that. He had a feeling in his gut on why she was here, checking in on him that night.

"Um," she seemed to want to find the correct words but Klavier did find a sort of comfort in her checking on him like this. It seemed weird but he knew after tonight, he was going to want to be alone for a while. Finally, she seemed to resolve to a mundane question. "Did you eat yet?"

"Come to think of it," he said as he got out of his chair. "I am in quite need of, how do you say, nourishment."

The woman named Detective Skye nodded her head. "Well, I was just on my way home. You know, finishing up that paperwork. And, uh, I was just wondering if you'd care to join me for a late dinner."

"I believe I can. But, Detective Skye," he started. The woman seemed on edge for some reason but he trusted her. He knew she wouldn't tell him a fraudulent tale. "Am I supposed to be somewhere else tonight? Something involving Kristoph?"

The woman suddenly turned away.

"Tonight is your brother's execution and he wants you to be there."

"Oh," Klavier said with a blasé tone as he couldn't help but feel dizzy.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Notes**: I still don't own anything!

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter Two**

"I see," he simply said. The woman turned around and had tears in her eyes.

Why is she crying? She shouldn't be crying.

"'I see'?" The woman raised her voice. "Klavier, how could you say that? How could be so dismissive towards your brother? At least honor his last request."

"But you see," the blond man started as he turned around. He acted like he was back in the courtrooms but there was a certain truth the crying brunette before him was missing. "Kristoph is not to die until 20 years after he's served his sentence." He reached over to find a piece of paper – any paper, really, and held it up as though it was a contradictory piece of evidence against Detective Skye's case.

"It's hardly been six months." He dramatically placed it down and pointed at her with a cool expression on his face.

"Don't you remember, you glimmerous fop? They really pushed for his death to be sooner because of all the hell he caused! He's probably one of the few killers out there that gets this sort of treatment!"

He retracted his hand and placed them on his hips. He continued the trial in his head.

"You're wrong. That is not how our system works. Remember Dahlia Hawthorne? She caused more havoc than my brother and yet she died six years after she was handed the virtuous verdict of guilty! How do you explain that?"

"My God, Klavier! Ever heard of appeals? Your brother filed an appeal to be executed sooner! The only thing he ever requested for himself was for you to be there!"

By now she had taken off her coat and threw her large bag onto the ground, as the contents spilled out. As she gave him the explanation, he retracted his arm and placed the paper down.

He got angry.

He was angry.

"Shut up," he said. "He would never ask for death sooner. You don't know my brother like I do. He has honor. My parents raised us with honor and like hell will I let someone like you tell me he'd do something uncharacteristic."

The woman backed up a little bit but slowly picked up her bag to look for something. The angered blond man kept an eye on her in case she was to bring out a weapon. Klavier Gavin was not a man to ever lay a finger on a woman, especially one of LA's finest, but if he needed to defend himself – he was ready.

"I knew you were going to act like this, Klavier!" The woman said as she threw her items on the floor. Finally, she picked up her purse and shook everything out. Klavier was astonished at how much things a woman needed to carry with her everywhere. "I knew you were going to be irrational!" By now, tears of her own streamed down her face in a very unprofessional like manner.

She paused momentarily to try to stop herself from crying. Klavier felt horrible for raising his temper against this woman. He was about to reach for her but she moved her arm away as quickly as possible.

"Don't touch me, Gavin," she said in an almost threatening tone. She continued to look until finally she found a bunch of grey files. She tossed it to his face.

"Read that!" she yelled. "Read it! It's the damned transcript to his appeal hearing! I don't care if you don't believe me! I'm used to it!" She continued to cry incessantly. Klavier never realized how much this affected her.

"I'm used to people not believing me! Just read the damned transcript!" she yelled again.

It seemed that Klavier didn't have any other choice but to read it.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Notes**: I still don't own anything. This chapter is shorter than others.

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter Three**

When he opened it, he quickly scanned the stapled pages to find the parts where Detective Skye had mentioned.

_Where is it? Where is that part?_

Soon, he found it. It smacked him right in the face.

_JUDGE:_  
_THIS IS QUITE AN UNUSUAL REQUEST. NOT ONLY THAT, YOU'VE REPRENSENTING YOURSELF? THERE IS THAT SAYING, "A MAN WHO REPRENSTES HIMSELF IN COURT HAS A FOOL FOR A CLIENT."_

_DEFENDANT:_  
_YES, I KNOW THE PROVERB. BUT, MY PARENTS RAISED MY BROTHER WITH HONOR. I HAVE FAILED TO RETAIN THEIR TEACHINGS._

_JUDGE:_  
_SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT TO DIE SOONER?_

_DEFENDANT:_  
_I'VE RUINED MANY LIVES FOR MY PERSONAL GAIN. I HEAR THE WHISPERS BEHIND SAID BARS ABOUT MY BROTHER. THEY ALL MOCK HIM FOR BEING A PROSECUTOR. THEY ALL TRY TO BEFRIEND ME IN HOPES THEY GET THEIR STORY TO MY BRUDER – SO THEY COULD GET A SUCCESSFUL APPEAL. I REFUSE TO LET THEM TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY PRECIOUS BRUDER LIKE THAT. IF I WERE AN ONLY CHILD THEN I WOULD CARRY OUT MY SENTENCE IN MY NORMAL JAIL CELL._

_DEFENDANT (cont'd):_  
_IN SHORT, YES. I DO WANT TO DIE SOONER. PLEASE ACCEPT MY REQUEST._

_JUDGE:_  
_(slams gavel) MISTER GAVIN, YOUR APPEAL IS APPROVED. YOUR DEATH SENTENCE WILL BE CARRIED OUT TWO MONTHS FROM TODAY, AT MIDNIGHT._

_DEFENDANT:_  
_MAY I HAVE ONE LAST REQUEST?_

_JUDGE:_  
_SO SOON, MISTER GAVIN?_

_DEFENDANT:_  
_YES. ALL I WANT IS TO SEE MY BRUDER BEFORE I DIE._

_JUDGE:_  
_I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING BUT I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO._

Klavier's eyes scanned the words over and over.

"'In short, yes. I do want to die sooner'," Klavier reread the line out loud in German.

_Did Kristoph really didn't value life? What did he mean he failed Mutti and Vater?_

He felt something slowly started to fall from his eyes. He could barely hear the sniffling of the detective. She kept a close eye on him as his own eyes were stuck on the transcription. She didn't even have to bother to bring out the official request from the judge for Klavier, rerouted to her desk. She calmed down significantly but stray tears still fell from her own eyes.

As time went on, and as he stayed silent, Klavier had many thoughts in his head.

Finally, he spoke.

"These are all lies."


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Notes**: I still don't own anything!

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter Four**

"Excuse me?" The detective responded.

"Lies," he said with an extremely dark tone. "These are all lies!" He raised his voice as he shifted his gaze to her.

He didn't know if it was rage, shock, or sadness that's causing him to act like this. He just couldn't control it but he had to admit he felt something in him break. Something in him that felt that it was locked now broke free.

He reached over to grab Detective Skye but she moved away from him in haste. Klavier couldn't blame her but he sought her out. He needed her in this time.

He crept closer and closer to her but she continued to move away until she hit the wall. He grabbed her.

"Detective," he said in a dark voice. "Come here. That's an order."

"No!" she screamed. Klavier merely got closer.

Soon he reached for her shoulder but suddenly he felt something hit him hard on his cheek. He fell back.

He didn't move but he didn't want to, although he did place a hand over his eyes. By now, the tears flowed down his tanned face. His head pounded but he didn't care. He knew he deserved that punch. He almost did something unforgivable to one of his best detectives. He felt so guilty but his shock had finally gone away and sadness overflowed him.

_What have I done? I'm no better than my bruda. I'm the one who's let Mutti and Vater. Kristoph has more honor than I could ever hope to have. I'm a failure as a man._

He didn't care if Detective Skye heard him cry. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was right there. It came out from his brother's lips to the stenographer's fingertips. It was right there, on the record. There was no logical way of refuting it. He couldn't disprove it.

"Klavier?" the woman finally spoke. Her voice was quite hoarse from the screaming she did. "Klavier… I know you didn't mean it… I'm sorry. I had to protect myself."

"No. You are not in the wrong, my dear," he said, in between his quiet sobs. "You were very well in your right to defend yourself against me. Who knows what I would have done to you?"

"Klavier, I know you're not like this." Klavier heard her rise up. It was silent for a few more moments. "We should get going to the Detention Center. It's nearly 11PM."

Klavier couldn't face her. He just couldn't.

"I'm a lowly man, Detective Skye. I'll have you transferred to someone who's less…" he paused, "how do you say, dramatical."

"Look, I am going with you, Gavin! There is nothing you can say to me that won't change my mind."

"Then you're—"

"Nu-uh! You're not of sound mind to make such a decision! After all, who's going to keep you in line at the crime scenes if you keep lounging around like this? You say you don't have any honor! That's clearly bullshit! You're nothing like Kristoph! You couldn't take a life! You don't have it in you!"

Klavier was astounded at the profanity his subordinate spewed out but she was right – he wasn't anything like Kristoph. While Kristoph had no qualms about killing and had no respect for life, as he mentioned in the transcript, Klavier was quite different.

"Come on, Klavier. It's too late to get some dinner now, but there's probably some fast food restaurant that's opened."

He turned and saw her tear-stained face, smiling. He couldn't say what he felt. He just felt weak. He wanted to eat but he knew he'd throw it back out if he did. He didn't think he could eat for the rest of the night.

"Mein Fraulein," he started softly as he started to help himself off the ground. "I believe I lost my appetite. There is no way I'll be able to consume anything."

Detective Skye helped him up although he could feel her hand shaking. He still felt horrible for what he almost did to her. He tried to help himself up so he could limit their physical contact as much as he could – at least until his best detective felt safe with him once again.

The woman nodded as she gathered up her things and placed them back in her large bag. Klavier watched her out of the corner of his eye and once again felt guilty. He still felt a lot of sadness from his realization that Kristoph was indeed going to die that night. He glanced outside his window.

_I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. Not after tonight. I know what I need to do to make this right between us._


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Notes**: Nope, still not mine.

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter Five**

"Klavier," the woman chimed suddenly. "Hurry up. We need to get going."

He turned back to her and gave her a nod.

"Yes, my dear." Klavier responded in German.

**(oooo)**

Since Klavier was not in the position to drive, Detective Skye placed herself as designated driver. The drive itself was short but it felt like an eternity.

Klavier couldn't keep his eyes off of the clock of her car. He heard the woman next to him attempt to divert his eyes away from it but it was little to no use.

The prosecutor's mind was only on one thing – how much longer will it be until he saw his brother's body hang lifelessly with an unfashionable black and white stripped outfit. He felt his stomach churn. He didn't want to think about it but time ticked closer and closer to his brother's demise. It was only a matter of time.

Klavier never wanted to throw up more than anything in his life.

He hugged himself in an attempt to control his sickness. He couldn't get sick now but he was worried.

Most of all, he couldn't let Detective Skye know either. He didn't want her close, not after what he almost tried to do back in his office. He still felt disgusted and the throbbing in his head wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know," she suddenly said. Klavier tried not to show his surprise. "They're not going to hang him."

Finally, he turned to her.

"They're… not going to hang him? Why not?"

"They ran out of rope. I suppose this month must have been a busy month for the Detention Center."

"How… How are they going to do it?" he asked quietly. His tone matched that of a tiny mouse.

"Lethal injection, I think," she said solemnly. "They've been doing research on what to do with the prisoners on death row in case they ran out of rope. They found an old book from way back in the 1800's on how to do it as well as updated amongst updated versions."

"I heard about it on the news this morning when I was on my way to work. There's also rumored to have protestors in front of the Center as well since this apparently violates Human Rights."

Klavier kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to add to his headache.

Once she made the exit off the freeway they were apparently on, Klavier could feel his 'condition' worsen as he saw the familiar architecture of the Detention Center.

"Roll up your windows, Klavier," she said. "If the rumors are true, I don't want to be killed by your fans for ruining your beautiful face."

He followed her instructions and rolled up the automatic windows.

Not surprising, there were protestors with all kinds of signs like, "FREE KRISTOPH!" "DON'T BRING BACK LETHAL INJECTION! IT'S INHUMANE!" "HOW DO MAGNETS WORK WHEN THERE'S LETHAL INJECTION ON SITE?"

Klavier was mesmerized by the crowds of people who gathered around the Detention Center this late at night. He was used to seeing protestors outside the courtroom, especially before and after a major case, but never at the Detention Center.

However, he noticed that the detective with him seemed more annoyed than astonished about the protestors. He glanced at her but when she didn't say anything, he turned back to the protestors.

When the car had to stop, he heard her grumbled but ignored her. Some protestors even came up to the car and banged on the window.

"Klavier," yelled one of the protestors, "how could you let them do this to your brother? You should have fought his appeal!"

"You're a traitor to the system!"

At this point, Klavier felt this was a surreal dream. A dream where it felt like he was awake and yet knew it wasn't reality. He felt like he could wake up at any moment. Any moment, he'll be in his bed after watching a bad crime drama on television. He'll go into work, see Detective Skye and go through his daily routine as though nothing happened.

As though he was blissfully ignorant of his brother sitting on Death Row.

However, he knew it was not a dream. It was reality. His brother was going to die in about less than thirty minutes now.


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Notes**: Finally, the last chapter! I'm considering making a sequel for this but I'm not quite sure if I'll be inspired enough or even motivated enough to do it. Who knows? But anyway, please review! :D

**In Denial About Death**

**Chapter Six**

He was silent ever since the ride in the car. He couldn't say anything. What was to say? If he said anything, he knew he would break down, not only in front of his subordinate but in front of the press, in front of his colleagues… He could hardly stand his prior humiliation earlier in his office. He didn't know if he could take much more of it.

When the duo arrived behind the glass where so many witnessed so many state enforced deaths, there were only a few select people: the judge of the original case, an officer who had escorted him earlier, a priest, and one lone photographer. Klavier off-handedly wished that Phoenix Wright was present. He didn't know why but he wanted the ex-defense attorney there but he did. However, someone grabbed his hand. The feeling was soft and warm. There was a certain edginess that was still present but Klavier needed the comfort, even if it was subtle and away from prying eyes. She gave him a comforting squeeze that made him feel almost like they were childhood sweethearts.

The warden of the Detention Center finally showed up. He was a stout man who donned a brown suit with a golden pocket watch peeking from his coat pocket. He directed the viewers to the seats as they all solemnly watched Klavier take his seat.

The detective never let go of his hand.

The glass had been covered up with a curtain but soon the curtain was pulled back to reveal Kristoph in the aforementioned black and white suit, strapped to a chair. He didn't have his glasses on and he seemed disheveled. Everyone spoke as little as they could, even when the warden went to get the priest to read the prisoner's his Last Rites.

Klavier's eyes never left Kristoph.

The detective's hand still never let go of his.

Klavier knew his brother couldn't see him but he still kept a close eye on him as the priest finished reading the Lord's Prayer.

"Klavier," the blond strapped man suddenly shouted. "Are you there?"

Klavier was unsure of what to do.

"Bring in my brother! I want to see him one last time as per my request."

As hard as he tried, Klavier couldn't find a single thing that resembled his brother. His name, Kristoph Gavin, was foreign to him now. His own name was foreign to himself. He didn't feel like he belonged there. He could feel himself pulling away, emotionally, from this scene. He was no longer part of this. He was nothing but a pawn, waiting to be moved by a handler.

Klavier was brought out of his daze when even the detective started to call his name. He shook his head, properly apologized, and followed the officer into the chamber where so many murderers, rapists, and who knew who else died in.

"Ah, I can barely see you Klavier." Kristoph had said. He had a smile on his face as bright as any proud brother would. "I've heard of your successes. I'm so proud of you. You definitely deserve to be a Gavin. Mutti and Vater would be so proud of you."

Klavier could only stare.

"Haha," Kristoph laughed manically. "Speechless, I'm sure! Ahh, I would be too if I were such a prosecutor as you are! Do not fear for my immortal soul, dear bruder! I will soon be relieved of this heavy burden of life and leave you in peace forevermore! I shall not look for you in the afterlife. You deserve better than that! You deserve so much better!"

By now, the officer in question had put himself in between the crazed man and the silent one.

The warden didn't say much but patted Klavier's shoulder. Slowly, the prosecutor retook his place next to Detective Skye and instinctively grabbed her hand again, as gently as he could.

By now, the man named Kristoph kept singing praises of Klavier back when he was a child. The doctor inside the chamber had already placed the disinfectant on Kristoph's arm.

"Never had I ever seen such promise in a young man! Apollo may only rival him in such greatness!" He laughed and screamed even as the needle pierced through his skin.

Klavier wanted to look away. But he couldn't.

One injection after another, the man's crazed laughter soon diminished as the heartbeat of the monitor slowly beeped to a complete halt.

Klavier held Detective Skye's hand tighter.

The warden picked up the phone and gravely announced, "Note the date. April 22nd, at 1:03AM, the monster Kristoph Gavin is officially dead."

After they closed the curtain to the death chamber, Klavier was more than crushed, more heartbroken.

But he knew it had to be done.

"Excuse me," said the priest. Klavier turned towards him, hoping that this wouldn't take long so he could be alone for the rest of the night. "The other night, when I went to visit Kristoph one last time, he told me to give this to you."

As though by magic, he pulled out a book. It only had one page, since it seemed the rest of the pages were torn.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of it, but… I suppose it's something only a brother could understand?"

Klavier politely nodded as he opened the book to find one word scribbled on the page in his writing:

PRIDE


End file.
